


A small world

by nobusnot



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daycare, Fluff, Gen, Multi, non-despair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:45:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9396191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobusnot/pseuds/nobusnot
Summary: In which Naegi, Kirigiri, Asahina, Hagakure, Fukawa and Togami work for the class 77 of Hope's Peak Daycare and everyone learns and makes friends.Of course, everything's as silly as it sounds.(Non despair, daycare!au. Everyone's along for the ride!)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something positive and I did it. It's very long this time but I doubt future chapters will be too!
> 
> Aclarations: there's no important story. Mostly, each chapter will have its own issue initiated and resolved in the same chapter itself.  
> I thought it'd be necessary to mention SHSL impostor will go by Mitarai here. Because Togami's in the story too and otherwise, it'd be confusing.  
> All of the kids call each other by their first names because that's what kids do.  
> There are going to be some ships. But I pretty much welcome any ship in this fandom, so I'm gonna play around with that.
> 
> Anyway... Thanks for clicking!

"You're late today."

Naegi lets out a scream when a tiny voice calls him from the floor. Almost in a panic, he looks down to see Komaeda sitting down next to the shoe cabinet, a book on top of his head.

"Wh- what? What are you doing here?" ignoring Komaeda's statement about him coming to work late, Naegi kneels down to his height. "Why aren't you inside playing with everyone else?"

"Oh, I'm in jail," he casually explains. "Why are you late today, sensei?"

"D- don't change the subject!" he takes the book from Komaeda's head and stands back up, gesturing the little boy to do the same. "What do you mean you're in jail? Who sent you to jail?"

Naegi knows (hopes) that he's just talking about a little game between the kids, so he plays along by asking. Doing as he was told, Komaeda gets on his feet and shrugs the answer, "Sonia did. But it was fair, so please give me back my book. I have a long sentence to deal with."

"Well, that's no good!" Naegi gives him back the book but crosses his arms, shaking his head disapprovingly. "She doesn't get to send people to jail, alright? It's a mean thing to do, she's keeping you from having fun!"

"I said it was fair, so I don't mind... I deserve it and she's a good ruler, sensei," Komaeda puts the book back on his head and sits down on his former spot. "And it's not time for visits yet so--"

"Hm, okay, okay," Naegi lets the kid be and offers Komaeda a smile before stepping out of the main room. "I'll handle it!"

Yeah, let the adults handle this. He might have overslept this morning and Kirigiri might nag at him for it later, but he's ready to start work as soon as possible and this is such an issue. When he enters the room, he's welcomed by the familiar screaming and running of their everyday class.

In the way to Sonia's typical spot, Naegi prevents Gundam from letting the class hamster out again, compliments Mahiru, Hinata and Ibuki on the pictures they were drawing, makes Akane stop trying to eat Souda's legos, greets Asahina as she's dealing with a crying Tsumiki and an angry Saionji pulling her hair, saves Hagakure from being attacked by Kuzuryuu, Peko and their cardboard swords, _and_  he also makes sure to do a polite bow when passing by the small cardboard house dubbed as "Hanamura restaurant", with Teruteru cooking invisible muffins as Mitarai and Nidai wait for their orders.

And so, Naegi climbs the stairs that linked to the small in-doors balcony, or also known as "princess Sonia's land of smiles." Not surprisingly, there she is, sipping invisible tea with Chiaki right next to the kingdom made of cardboard boxes and blankets that were stollen long ago from nap time.

They both smile as soon as they see him.

"Hi sensei!"

"Mornin' Naegi-sensei. Thought you weren't coming today..."

"Your majesty," he kneels down, making his voice sound the most polite he can. Sonia quickly gets up and taps his forehead because that's a thing she does for no reason at all when someone goes up there. "So, I decided to pay you this little visit since I saw Nagito at the doorway saying that you sent him to prison, maybe...?"

"Oh yeah," Sonia sits back down and pours more invisible tea into another cup. "Y' want tea, sensei?"

He can't really say no when she's already handing him the plastic cup, so he reluctantly takes it, determined to not let her change the subject. Making himself as small as he can, he sits with the two girls on the floor.

"We were discussing grown-ups topics, right Chiaki?"

"Yes. We were talking about beetles."

"Once I saw a beetle so big it had teeth, sensei!"

"D- did you? Well, letting the beetles aside, can we go back to the jail subject?" Naegi goes, and also fakes a sip of the cup when the girls do it.

"What about it?"

"Well, you basically sent him to time out! Unless you've done something naughty you don't go to time out, okay? He has the right to be here playing with all of you instead!"

"He _was_  naughty!"

"Well, you don't get to send people to time out, either! That's a job for us...!"

"But sensei! He didn't see this sign!" Sonia disucusses in a determined voice, pointing at the "no boys allowed" sign written on Kirigiri's handwriting. Naegi guesses that since Sonia learned how to write just a little while ago, she got Kirigiri to do it for her instead. "We were having a tea party with Chiaki and he came up here and we told him to go but then he said that "but Gundam is always here" and we said nu-uh! He's here when boys _are allowed_  but he's playing with the hamster now because boys aren't allowed right now but Nagito kept insisting so we held a court and everyone voted and we sent him to prison."

Naegi's surprised Sonia managed to get all of that out in one breath without passing out. Chiaki nods to every word she says.

Clearing his throat, he tries to make her reason. "Well... if you allowed boys, this wouldn't have happened."

"I allow them in my kingdom!" she refutes, and then adds. "Just not on Tuesdays before snack time."

She's got everything so arranged that sometimes it's a little scary. They all often worry if she's actually the age she claims to be. Before Naegi can shake off those thoughts to tell her that maybe she should just get rid of that rule, Sonia squints her eyes and whispers to Chiaki,

"Wait... sensei's also a boy."

Naegi blinks. "What?"

☆

The kids, Asahina and Hagakure all claim they saw Naegi today, but Kirigiri haven't seen hints of his presence anywhere (aside from Akane not eating glue today.) She's about to take off to his place, because he's known to often get sick. And when he does, it's not a little fever. If that was the case, he couldn't have called to take the day off _and_  it's dangerous for a sick person to be alone without anyone taking care of them.

So Kirigiri leaves the other three in charge, but when she gets to the front door, she suspiciously takes a look around and there he is. Sitting by the shoe cabinet with Komaeda and Souda. And they all have books on their heads.

She knows she doesn't need to ask, she knows what that means. Souda himself is always in jail (even when it's not a Tuesday before snack time.) But she asks anyway.

"What are you doing?"

Speaking in unison, they answer: "Jail."

"I supposed so, and Makoto," Kirigiri directs her attention to the adult sandwiched between the children, and sends him a feigned glare just to scare him. "Late again, are we?"

She sees the way he visibly gulps, so she internally smiles to herself.

"I hope you learn a lesson during your sentence, young man."

* * *

 

Touko hates every second inside this facility.

She hates it from the very floor she's standing on to all the little aliens running around. Well, _children_ , not aliens. Everyone always calls her out for calling them that.

But tomorrow's the day she's been waiting for ever since stepping a foot here; tomorrow, her white knight's coming to the rescue, to make all of these gross peasants actually eat their words and behave as they needed to. She can't believe she hasn't heard none of the ones that so call themselves "her friends" be grateful about Togami's arrival tomorrow. So disgusting---

There's something tugging at her skirt, and when she looks down, Touko growls. ...One of the kids wants her attention. Of course she doesn't know which one, she hasn't even bothered to listen to their names.

"Wh- who do you think you are, interrupting m- my thoughts of greatest and prime importance about my white knight?!" still, before the child could voice her concern, Touko lightly pushes her away from her clothes.

The kid with braided hair frowns, adjusts her glasses on her face in an attempt to look smart (Touko rolls her eyes and smirks at how ridiculous kids are) and does her best to not let her recently gone baby tooth get in the way when she speaks up. "Fuyuhiko is not listening to me and he's going to drink the milk."

"K- kid, le- learn to talk before sp- peaking a word to me!"

Frowning again, Peko angrily storms out towards the person closest to Touko. It so happens to be Naegi, and she sees him as he kneels down to listen to the child, and also as his face goes from happy to terrified.

He immediately looks at the kids's tables, where they all were having their snack time, and Touko sees a blond kid that seemed to be _waiting_  for them to look at him, before downing the full glass of milk he was holding.

Touko points at him in anger, "Th - that brat's do- doing it out of sp- spite! IMPRISON HIM!"

"Fu- Fukawa! Help me with this!"

Naegi drags her to it before she could help it, Peko following them close. In the way there, Naegi makes them lose time by stopping every five seconds to tell every kid to stop doing whatever thing they were doing.

"Nekomaru! Stop turning the cookies into powder, just eat them! Wh- Ryota, Akane! Don't argue over who's going to eat the food you stole from the kitchen, put those back! Ibuki, _stop_  showing Mahiru the food in your mouth, that's rude!"

Touko doesn't even know why she's there, she's sure Naegi could handle the kid by himself because he's that kind of cocky pathetic guy who knows how to control other pathetic people. Once they're next to the little ant that drank the milk, Naegi kneels down next to him.

"Fuyuhiko! You can't drink that! It's going to hurt your tummy!"

The kid looks at him with a more than just angry expression, but it's hard to take it seriously at all since his cheeks are puffed up to contain the milk in his mouth. Gross, there are some drops rolling down his chin. Simply disgusting. Her poor white knight will come to see this? Well, she's sure he'll put everything in order as soon as he appears.

Then it happens, when Naegi tries to clean his mouth with one of the ignored napkins that sat on the table, Fuyuhiko doesn't only spit the milk, but he practically was a gun going off directly at Naegi's face and uniform.

The milk came out of his mouth in some kind of rain effect. No, the word _storm_  would be more accurate. Yeah, and once it happens, Touko somehow... lets herself laugh. Just like everyone else in the room.

As everyone screamed and cheered, Peko heads for the kitchen as she says, "Asahina-sensei, Naegi-sensei made Fuyuhiko spit his milk!"

Oh well. She has to admit that working here does have its perks. Perks like watching Naegi dripping milk as every kid pointed at him and yelled "yikes."

* * *

 

"Now you stay there and think about what you did!" Hagakure does his best to sound firm, but all Gundam does as he stands in front of the timeout table is turn around to stick out his tongue at him. "Oh very mature, mister!"

And to put emphasis on it, Hagakure shows his tongue back.

Huffing, Gundam angrily sits down and looks at the other kid who happens to be here. He asks, without forgetting to add that reluctant, angry tone to his voice, "What did _you_  do?"

"Nothing," Komaeda answers. "I just like sitting here. What did you do?"

"I did nothing more than try to bring justice," Gundam spits angrily. "I'm being pown- pownished about something completely ridiculous."

"You mean _punished_?" Hagakure asks and the kids just ignore him for rudely barging into the conversation. He's sitting almost right next to them as he reads a magazine. He's the one that watches whoever is on time out at the moment.

Trying to play it off as if he didn't care being ignored, Hagakure goes back to his magazine and the kids never look at him.

"I was trying to make Sonia's land of smiles even better," Gundam admits. "I don't see how I have to pay with ten minutes of isolation."

"You let the hamster out again?"

"Yes."

"Oh," Komaeda steals a quick glance at Hagakure before coming back to Gundam. He makes sure to get closer so he can tell him a secret, but the other boy just grimaces at it. When he's close enough, he whispers, "I'm going to bail you out."

Gundam looks at him in disbelief. "How?"

"I'm telling the kingdom about this injustice."

Once he hears that, Gundam has more confidence. Because he doesn't trust Komaeda at all with an issue like this, but he's sure that the boy is competent enough to simply communicate Sonia about this. And Sonia is more than competent so Gundam's sure it'll be fine.

After he gets an approving nod from him, Komaeda stands up and heads straight to princess Sonia's balcony.

☆

Gundam spends his time wondering how they're going to be discrete enough to sneak him out without Hagakure noticing. True, it is a fact that the man is dumb as a rock, but it's not like he won't be able to see what it's right in front of his eyes.

And by "his time" he means the longest wait ever. He's sure that not only his ten minutes have passed, but that the whole day has gone away (it's been two minutes.) But he gains his hope back when he takes a glance around and sees Komaeda, showing him thumbs up before going back to play dress up with Chiaki and Ibuki.

Does that mean everything's taken care of or that he didn't succeed at his simple task as homing pigeon?

However, his question is answered when a too familiar voice screams out:

"TO THE RESCUEEEEE!"

Gundam's delighted to hear Sonia, and also at the scene he sees when he turns around. Sonia's holding up a (cardboard) sword (that she probably took from Peko or Fuyuhiko) as she sits on Nidai's back, whilst Nidai's running on all fours at full velocity. Hinata and Souda, each wearing (boxes) armor helmets, also holding up (plastic) swords (well, Hinata is. Souda has one of Teruteru's plastic forks) as they run close to Nidai. It's worth mentioning the boys are all screaming as they run closer.

Hagakure doesn't take long at all to notice what's going on, and he instantly stands up to try dodging the kids attacking him. "WHAT, WHAT!? LITTLE DUDES, GET OFF ME! HELP! BACK UP, BACK UP! KIRIGIRIIII!"

Princess Sonia lets Souda and Hinata take care of Hagakure as her horse (that's Nidai) stops right next to Gundam. She reaches out a hand to him, and says,

"Come, my royal friend! Let's fight for justice together!"

Gundam pulls an extra-cool pose to show off, and answers, "Yes, lady of darkness! Let's head for victory!"

And with no other word, he also climbs on Nidai, right behind Sonia. Sonia pats the horse on the head and Nidai neighs and stands on his knees for a few seconds to move his arms on the air before hopping off to the distance (he actually runs to hide at the Hanamura restaurant.)

"HEY! Gundam, come back! Your ten minutes aren't up!" Hagakure yells out, as soon as he realizes what happened. Growling, he looks down at Hinata and Souda and attempts to pick them up, "Okay, now _you two_  get time out!"

Before he could touch either of them, Hinata kicks his leg. And it hurts. And he's suddenly more busy jumping on one leg as he whines out of pain, whilst Hinata and Souda also run off after wherever Sonia and Gundam hid.

Back up comes way too late. Asahina appears soon after, wearing a worried expression. "Hagakure? What happened?"

"Those little monsters attacked me and took Gundam out of his timeout before it was done!"

Asahina looks at him as if he was being the most ridiculous human being on Earth. "They're children, Hagakure. You're saying that a few kids attacked you and then escaped?"

"They were _armed_ , dude!"

"I'm not a "dude"! And you're being dumb!" she scowls. "Just hurry up and find them!"

"But they're sneaky little monsters, how am I supposed to-!?" Hagakure interrupts himself on his own realization. He suddenly smirks, and whispers, "Wait! There's one way."

Asahina tiredly crosses her arms, and offers a sarcastic smile, "Which is...?"

Without answering, Hagakure walks away and confidently takes the set of keys hanging right besides the only door with a window, or also known as the entrance to the class's favorite place. Asahina notices what he's going to do, and before she could prevent it, Hagakure screams it out.

"YARD TIME!"

The door clicks open when he turns the key and the room falls silent. She knows that silence doesn't last more than one-thousandth of a second, but it's utter silence at last. And when it ends, no one has the time to prepare themselves for the screams.

High pitched voices fill the room as everyone stops what they're doing to run directly to the door Hagakure just opened, somehow becoming some kind of kids-filled volcano blasting on the yard.

And just like Hagakure predicted, soon enough Sonia and her royal crew also come out from their hideout and, _also screaming_ , they all run outside. Just as Hagakure lunged towards them to catch them and put them in time out, Asahina stops him.

"What are you doing!?" she asks, allowing the children to properly go outside before he could do anything.

"Uh... finding them...?" he was more than confused at her sudden nagging. "You just told me to."

"I did, but are you _seriously_  going to cut them off their favorite time of the day!?" she growls, and Hagakure understands what she means. "If you were actually considering to do that, then the actual monster here is you!"

And with that, Asahina heads outside.

* * *

 

The kids might be hard to handle, but they're all nice in their own ways overall. They all know how to play together and how to share, so Naegi is thankful that these children aren't that complicated.

Everyone's off in their own business. Gundam and Sonia are on the highest of the climber playset, apparently celebrating about something. Saionji, Mahiru and Ibuki are jumping the rope, and Souda, Hinata and Teruteru are having a race around the playground in the police tike cars.

Chiaki's drawing a hopscotch on the floor with the help of Komaeda and Mitarai, and Nidai and Akane spend their time in the big climber (under Asahina's watch, in case either of them fell.)

Naegi can also see Fuyuhiko on the dolphin spring rider that he's been taking over ever since he saw it for the first time. Peko's the only one he'll allow to touch it. Conveniently, Peko's next to him and they're chatting.

That's Naegi's report on everyone having fun! ...Well, except for someone.

"...Mikan, are you sure you don't want to go and play with everyone?" he tries asking her again, but the little girl only tightens the hold she got on his leg. Naegi takes that as a no. "C'mon, isn't it boring to simply stand here and do nothing?"

Mikan only lets out a tiny whine as a sign of complaint, and he decides to stop insisting when he sees the hints on her face of that she's going to start crying at any moment. Boy.

This little girl, despite being well-behaved and a good kid, is one of the hardest to handle. Once she starts crying it's not only difficult, but almost impossible to make her stop. And the problem was that it wasn't hard at all to make her upset.

She spends the time inside playing by herself with the set of vet toys. She used to play with the doctor Barbie set but Saionji stole the doll's head and then Mikan almost called 911. She doesn't want anything to do with dolls ever since.

And the time outside, she spends it clinging to his leg. Mikan somehow reminds him of Touko, because there's almost no one they're comfortable around. Touko's one hundred percent comfortable around Togami and his sister Komaru. Mikan, on the other hand, has became comfortable around Naegi himself.

Which is worrying. Because she's a toddler, and she should be hanging out with the kids her age that are around the whole day, not with him. Not that it bothers him, she's the sweetest kid, but still.

Kirigiri steps out for the first time today, and Naegi automatically smiles when he sees her.

"Hey Kyoko!"

"Hello," she greets him, and takes a quick glance at his clothes. "Why is your shirt so big on you?"

"Oh, well-- we had an issue with Fuyuhiko at snack time. Hagakure landed me his spare uniform shirt..." Naegi answers, and rushes to change the subject before Kirigiri could point out why doesn't he have a spare one himself. "So what brings you out here?"

"I work here."

"Y - you do, I know, but I thought you'd be taking care of paperwork and stuff..." his voice dies down when he realizes she's paying more attention to Mikan stuck on his leg than to their conversation. He raises an eyebrow, since it's not news that this is what the kid does when the yard's open. "Um, Kyoko?"

She ignores him, and kneels down to her height. Mikan hides her face and hugs his leg closer (if that was possible.) Just when Naegi thought she'd say something, Kirigiri stands back up.

"What was that?"

"She just needs a little push," is all she says, which doesn't help at all to make him understand. Instead of taking her time to explain, the intense car race of the playground pass in front of them, but Kirigiri stops one of them.

Naegi's sure she didn't do it at random. She aimed to stop Hinata out of the three kids in the tike cars.

To put it in words, all of them have their relationships sorted, and Hinata's the one everyone happens to like. And they do have a reason for it. He just treats everybody as his friend and he'll defend anyone who's getting teased, and he's probably one of the only kids Mikan's around without fear, most likely because of that last thing.

Kirigiri doesn't even say anything to him. Naegi thought she'd ask him if he could play with Mikan or something similar, and if she was planning to do that, Hinata's faster than that.

"Mikan! You're out today! You want a car? I think we both fit," he smiles, and the girl shyly pops her head to see him. Hinata's smile falls to a little side when Naegi felt the girl make a head movement, so it's probable she shook it no. "Sure? I'm playin' with Chiaki later too. Wanna come?"

Naegi dares to look down at Mikan, who happens to be also looking at him. He gestures at Hinata with his head, and smiles, as if to tell her to give it a shot, or to tell her that it's okay. Just to tell her any positiveness that could motivate her to step out of her bubble.

Slowly, but actually doing it, Mikan lets go of his trousers, and hesitantly steps towards the tike car. Hinata opens one of the doors and scoops to the other side, noticeably happy that she agreed.

"You can be on the side with the wheel!" he says, but she shakes her head. "No? Alright. You can be at the other side!"

Naegi smiles as he watches the tiny car start moving again, and immediately turns to Kirigiri.

"Nice one! I wonder why it never occurred to me to get one of the nicest kids to make her feel welcome and invite her to play..."

"What? No, I made him stop because he had something stuck on the wheel," she says. There's a pause between them before she adds, "That was a joke. I did plan it."

"Oh, haha!" Naegi doesn't often get Kirigiri's sense of humor, but she tries and he can appreaciate that a lot. Especially since she laughs along and offers that beautiful smile of hers. A bit struck on her small snicker, he says. "You're going to be an amazing mother someday!"

"Hm, you think that by just looking at that situation?"

"Yes, I do! You'll have the cutest kids."

"...What."

Was that an awkward comment? It sounds right in Naegi's head but thinking it over, it probably wasn't the best idea. Quick. Cover it up.

"U- um, yeah! I didn't mean to say that out loud- not because I don't think it's true because I do! I mean you're pretty so you'll have cute kids if you do even have kids in the future. And... I'm just making things weird, isn't it?"

"A little, yeah," she answers calmly. "I need to go back though. I just wanted to see if everything was in order."

"Oh, yeah! It is, we've got everything under control!" he says in a sigh of defeat. He practically shooed her away by being weird, didn't he? He just doesn't know when to shut up. Things sound right in his head but he pretty much regrets them as soon as he says them. God...

"I see that," Kirigiri nods, and prompts another smile. "By the way- I think you'd do a good parent as well."

Naegi's about to sigh in relief, because it seems he didn't weird her out after all, but she speaks up again before that,

"...Also, do you know why Hagakure's sitting at the timeout table?"

* * *

 

"There, they're all asleep."

Nap time can be hard. There are kids like Chiaki that doze off as soon as they touch the pillow, or kids like Akane that you have to catch to make her lay down. Fortunately, most were neutral. Of course everybody complains when nap time is announced, but since a story to sleep comes along, there isn't that much resistance.

Today it was Naegi's turn, and everything turned out quite well. They had a bit of a problem choosing a story, because half of them wanted Cinderella, the other half wanted The Little Mermaid, and Sonia wanted a book she brought from home, a novel by Stephen King. Sonia had such a bliss in her eyes as she held the book that Naegi was a bit disturbed.

"Are they? You do it so quickly!" Asahina exclaims. "I always take ageees!"

"Th- that's because you get distracted and you st -start playing with them," Touko mumbles from her spot. "Like th- the idiot you are."

Asahina glares, and is about to argue back when she's fortunately interrupted by Hagakure. He took a peek inside the room dark room with the sleeping kids. "There's one awake."

"Yeah... Nagito, he never sleeps at nap time," Naegi also takes a quick peek, and sees Komaeda with his eyes wide open, staring at the ceiling. "But he doesn't bring any trouble so I just let him be."

"That kid's weird. He's like four and already has bags under his eyes."

"A - anyway, we gotta be ready for tomorrow," Naegi stammers, trying to change the subject. "Togami's coming! And we know how he is, so we'll have to make extra sure the kids behave."

"The kids always behave! He's the one that will probably expect them to be all like a little army of soldiers!" Asahina says, and he can't blame her for thinking that. It's very probable that Togami'll be the one not behaving. "Why does he have to come here, anyway?!"

"You know why! The wealthy dude was cut off from the heritage for being such a prick!" Hagakure points out. "And our goodie-two-shoes Naegi told him to work here! And Kirigiri actually offered him the job, so let's blame them!"

"Huh!? But he's our friend!"

"A bad friend."

"W- well..."

"How dare you all speak of my white knight like that!?" Touko starts, since it was weird already that she hadn't snapped yet. "Y- you shut those f- filthy mouths of yo- yours and be grateful that he's coming to put this place together!"

Asahina and Touko begin to bicker after that. Hagakure tried to intervene but only hid away after they shut him up, and Naegi, resigned, waits until they tire themselves out. Maybe he'll just go and help Kirigiri with her paperwork in the office.

And so, another peaceful day goes by at Hope's Peak Day Care.


End file.
